Treinta Besos festivos
by Mikoto-sama
Summary: 30 Vicios,treinta pequeñas historias para contar. 7."Nuestro Mundo":Porque era eso, el mundo de Allen, Kanda y su pequeño retoño a nacer. Yullen.
1. Ahora

Lalalala~ Hace rato que no escribía un Fanfic, ¡Qué emoción!~ Y más porque es una tabla de 30 vicios (la verdad, es una combinación de varias tablas que encontré por ahí en internet, lol), nunca lo había hecho, espero les guste.

**Advertencia:** puede contener alguna que otra grosería, insulto, etc. (con Kanda era imposible, para mí, no escribir un insulto)

•

_**Porque la poca originalidad no mata:**_

"**Ahora"**

Kanda Yuu, _o Yuu Kanda_, era un muchacho, _casi hombre_, que tenía muy poca paciencia. Su ceño fruncido aumentó.

Kanda Yuu, _o Yuu Kanda_, era un muchacho, _casi hombre_, que NO tenía paciencia. Menos si el asunto se trataba de un pequeño estorbo llamado Allen Walker, alias Moyashi, de estatura media, albino, violable y molesto, MUY molesto.

Pero es que a ¿Quién se le ocurría desaparecer en ese puto pueblo el mismo día de su puto aniversario y más si él quería, _y como quería_, hacerlo _ahora_? Solo a ese estúpido garbanzo, a _su_ estúpido garbanzo se le ocurría tal cosa._ Como lo odiaba_.

Sus ojos divisaron esa inconfundible cabellera plateada, sonrío.

-Moyashi _ahora_-susurro demandante, lo tomo de la cadera con trasero incluido y se lo llevo a la cama, no lo dejaría salir dentro de unas horas, o ¿tal vez algunas días?

Cuando es ahora, _es ahora_, punto final.

•

Lo sé, una tabla de vicio es demasiado cliché, pero ¡Bah! Que importa ñaca ñaca (?)

Recuerden que los reviews previenen el VIH Sida~

¿Reviews?


	2. Noticias

Yo, aquí con un nuevo vicio~

Muchas gracias a las muchachs que me mandaron lindos y tierno reviews**: ****kotoko-noda****, ****yuki-souma****, ****Racksha yami****, ****laynad3****, my name is y Petit Doll.**

**Advertencia:** puede contener alguna que otra grosería, insulto, etc. (con Kanda era imposible, para mí, no escribir un insulto)

•

_**Porque la poca originalidad no mata:**_

"**Noticias"**

Tu vida estaba bien como estaba, tenías una _pequeña _casa, tu perro, un trabajo estable, _tu amigo_, ese amigo del que has estado enamorado toda la vida.

Pero no tiene que ser como esperas que sea ¿No es cierto?, él tiempo pasa y como pasa se va, los que alguna vez conociste no están, todos, _excepto él, _eso al principio te alegra, pero después es una tortura, sus salidas, sus citas, sus besos con otras personas que_ no son tu_.

Y tu sonrisa, tus ojos y tu corazón _se marchitan, _poco a poco, sin compasión, pero no te importa, estás con él. Entonces llega el día, _ese día de tus pesadillas_, Kanda comienza a salir más seguido, con una mujer en particular, una mujer de bonitos cabellos rubios, ojos claros como el agua y _esa_ sonrisa. Tú observas, _porque es lo único que puedes hacer_, como poco a poco esa mujer angelical te lo roba, ya ni siquiera lloras pero no te importa, estás con él.

Kanda, _tú Kanda_, comienza a alejarse y llegan las noticias, _esas noticias, _gritas, lloras y pataleas como un bebé, ya no aguantas, tu corazón ya no funciona, lees y vuelves a leer pero siempre es lo mismo:

**Estimado Walker Allen**

**Está cordialmente invitado a la unión religiosa entre el señorito Yuu Kanda y su prometida la señorita Ayanami Hanao.**

**Que tendrá lugar el día 20 de Noviembre a las 19:00 horas, en el templo busdista Yokokawa-chudo*.**

**Se ruega confirmación.**

Ríes…Te lo han arrebatado, has muerto.

•

**Yokokawa-chudo**: pertenece a un complejo de templos budistas llamado Enryaku-ji, Realmente no sé si todavía funcione, pero necesitaba el nombre de algún templo que auspiciara la boda entre estos dos personajes.

Allen~ mi corazoncito de melocotón, lo siento, mis deseos fervientes de hacer un _tragedy _me han ganado xD

Recuerden que los reviews previenen el VIH Sida~

¿Reviews?


	3. Sinfonía Ambivalente

Yuju!~

Gracias chics por sus bonitos reviews~: **kotoko-noda****, ****Racksha yami****, Bakaty-chan y T.T**

**Advertencia:** puede contener alguna que otra grosería, insulto, etc. (con Kanda era imposible, para mí, no escribir un insulto)

•

_**Porque la poca originalidad no mata:**_

"**Sinfonía Ambivalente"**

"Adiós Kanda"

Un sudor frío recorrió su espina dorsal y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-Che…una pesadilla- su rostro se arrugó-Allen…- sus ojos viajaron a el cuerpo que reposaba al lado suyo, un cuerpo mucho menos corpulento que el suyo, de piel suave y cabellos blancos.-Estúpido Moyashi- lo tumbo de su cama.

-¡Kya!-Y toda la orden supo que Allen había despertado-¡Eres un bruto Bakanda! No tenías derecho a tirarme al piso... ¡Moo si son apenas las dos de la mañana!-hizo un puchero.

-Yo hago lo que se me da la gana, porque es _mi _cama, _mi _cuarto-Sonrió superiormente.

-También es _mi _cama y _mi_ cuarto samurái de cuarta-A kanda le dio un ligero tic-¡Y yo también hago lo que se me pega la gana!-Se tumbo ruidosamente en la cama.-Y lo que quiero hacer ahora es dormir-Cerro sus ojos. El pelilargo frunció el ceño, lo tumbo mucho más fuerte.

-¡Maldición Kanda deja de hacer eso!

-No seas ruidoso, me molesta- Se arropo y cerro sus ojos-Moyashi.

-¡Ah! Me voy- El samurái ni se inmuto- a dormir con Lavi- como si fueran palabras mágicas, a el niño de cabellos blanco lo envolvieron una brazos fuertes-¡Suéltame! Voy a ir a dormir con Lavi- un aura maligna por parte de Yuu-_chan_ adorno todo el cuarto.

-Te prohíbo hacerlo-su aura se acrecentó-_Tu eres de mi propiedad._

-¿A sí?-Sonrío

-…-

-Yuu~ dime te amo- dijo con voz melosa el menor-Kandaaaa

-No-Lo abrazo más fuerte.

-Yuu te amo

Cinco minutos.

Diez minutos.

Veinte minutos.

-_Yo también te amo_-susurro confidente a el oído de su pareja que sonrío adormilado. Y los dos cayeron en un profundo sueño agridulce, donde se odian y aman a la vez, todo en una profunda _**sinfonía ambivalente**_.

•

Apenas leí Ambivalencia (el siguiente vicio) se me vino a la cabeza esto~ Hahahah y lo hice lo más parecido a las características de los personajes . Quede muy satisfecha~ lalalalal, espero les haya gustado a ustedes. El siguiente capítulo, quiero que escojan ustedes entre: "Es culpa del frío" o "Concidencia", espero voten~

Recuerden que los reviews previenen el VIH Sida~

¿Reviews?


	4. Coincidencia

Ayer revise mi correo (el que no reviso hace años~) y me di cuenta de algo, que hay mucha gente que ha agregado a mi humilde Fanfic como "Favorite Story" o "Story Alert" y eso me ha puesto muy feliz ¡Yay!.

Gracias por sus lindos reviews (¡han aumentado las personas que me dejan un review!): **Allen-Kurosawa****, ****kotoko-noda****, ****Racksha yami****, ****nameless666****, ****Alice Minatsuki****, ****yuki-souma**** y Bakaty-chan**

•

_**Porque la poca originalidad no mata:**_

"**Coincidencia"**

_"La mas increíblemente asombrosa coincidencia imaginable seria la completa ausencia de coincidencias."_

_John Allen Paulos_

Era algo traumático, sí…él, Allen, se encontraba en TODO lugar a Kanda, ya incluso en sus sueño los veía. Todo había empezado un viernes trece, bonito día ¿no?, cuando el feliz de la vida salía a pasear a su perro Timcampy, el día era soleado, la brisa eran caricias que apaciguaban el calor, etc. Hasta que de un momento a otro choca con un pecho firme y demasiado conocido para ser un desconocido, valga la redundancia.

Era el firme pecho, _y sexy pero nunca se lo diría a la cara_, de el samurái de cuarta, el lo insulta, él se lo devuelve y los dos para sus casitas, listo hasta ahí todo normal, fue una simple y llana _coincidencia_. Después de una semana, que iba al centro comercial, al gimnasio, lo veía, lo tocaba y se insultaban, ahí seguía siendo para su despistado cerebro "Cosas de la vida" y le quito importancia.

Pero después de que pasó el mes, que seguía viendo a ese pelilargo en sus sueños, en la casa de Lenalee, con Lavi, en la piscina, en al Baño… ¡Joder hasta el puto baño estaba plagado de ese estreñido! Comenzó a preocuparse, hasta que llegó a preguntarse ¿Qué era ese estúpido Kanda Yuu? ¿Alguna clase de vampiro reforzado con poderes mentales que lee su mente para saber el lugar y la hora exacta para encontrarse los dos? ¿Y qué aparte manejaba su sueños?... ¡Dios! ya deliraba y todo.

Así que seguro cogió sus llaves y salió, su rostro demostró sorpresa, allí a punto de tocar su puerta estaba con su mirada ceñuda, Kanda. Y su rostro demostró aún más sorpresa cuando este le besó reclamándole como suyo. Ahí llegó sus intentos de respuesta a sus premeditados encuentros con Kanda hechos, claro está, por Kanda. Aunque tampoco ahora es que le importe mucho.

•

Recuerden que los reviews previenen el VIH Sida~

¿Reviews?


	5. Víspera

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar algo: todos los años, por estas fechas, mi familia yo tenemos como tradición trazarnos metas en todo lo que hagamos; mi meta para este fanfic "30 besos festivos" es tener al menos 300 reviews en el capítulo final (30), espero y me colaboren en esta meta. Gracias por leer.

Gracias por sus lindos reviews: **Racksha yami****, ****kotoko-noda****, Bakaty-chan, ****ZakuryMinashiro****, ****Allen-Kurosawa****.**

¡Feliz Navidad y prospero año!

•

_**Porque la poca originalidad no mata:**_

"**Víspera"**

_23 de Diciembre, cuatro de la tarde:_

Kanda resopló enojado, puta vida ya casi era hora del puto día de navidad y él no tenía ningún _estúpido regalo_, para _su estúpido Moyashi. _Había buscado horas, ¡Horas! Por ese estúpido regalo especial.

Y Estaba casi seguro que si no le daba ese estúpido regalo a su estúpido Moyashi, dormiría en el sofá por días, incluso meses, aparte de tener que presenciar como _SU _Moyashi hablaba más de la cuenta con ese fastidioso Conejo.

Exactamente faltaban dos horas, 16 minutos y 20 segundos para esa tan "ansiada" navidad.

¡Maldición! Resopló aún más enojado.

_24 de Diciembre, ocho de la mañana:_

¡Joder! Maldito Moyashi, cuando le diera ese puto regalo como recompensa sería toda una semana de solo sexo. Sí así ya no sonaba tan mal seguir buscando ese tan ansiado puto regalo.

El aura maligna de Kanda creció, estaba totalmente desesperado. Faltaban dos horas para media noche. Y él… ¡ÉL NO TENIA EL PUTO REGALO!

Faltaban una hora para Navidad y lo vio, vio el regalo perfecto para su Moyashi. Aunque no era usual en él comenzó a reírse como desquiciado.

Unas semanas después, Allen Walker pudo volver a ver el amanecer.

•

Lalalalala (?)

No me sonó más apetecible que en "Vísperas" (el siguiente vicio) poner a Kanda como Arnold Schwarzenegger en "Regalo prometido". Aunque claro, Kanda no tenía ni idea de que regalarle a Allen, ni las intenciones después de entregar el regalo entre Arnold y Kanda eran iguales.

¡Espero y me ayuden con mi meta!

Recuerden que los reviews previenen el VIH Sida~

¿Reviews?


	6. Sentido común

**Recuerden:** mi meta para este fanfic "30 besos festivos" es tener al menos 300 reviews en el capítulo final (30), espero y me colaboren en esta meta. Gracias por leer.

Ñacañaca ¡Hace una semana cumplí años! Soy vieja D:

Kotoko-chan y Allen-chan Concierne al regalo, la verdad nunca me centre en lo que podría ser específicamente el regalo ideal para Allen, por eso lo deje a la imaginación del lector.

Gracias por sus lindos reviews: **Racksha yami, kotoko-noda, ZakuryMinashiro, Allen-Kurosawa.**

•

_**Porque la poca originalidad no mata:**_

"**Sentido común"**

_La capacidad natural de grupos y comunidades, para operar desde un código simbólico compartido, que les permite percibir la realidad, o asignarle un sentido a personas, objetos o situaciones, que resulta obvio para el común de los integrantes de esa comunidad._

_Yagosesky._

Releyó cinco veces más mientras sus ojos se agrandaban. Hasta que lo admitió: ¡Toda la Orden estaba loca de remate! ¡Nadie tenía ni una pizca de sentido común!

Ya sé que sonaba raro, _quizás demasiado_, pero era absolutamente cierto.

Se supone que en la época*, la ubicación, etc. Que se encontraban, la relación entre Kanda y él era ciertamente Rechazada, repudiada, negada, nefasta, repelida y el resto de sinónimos habidos y por haber. Y en la orden lo aceptaban normalmente. Vale que ya eran raros antes de dar a conocer su aún más rara relación pero ahora eran _extremadamente_ raros.

Los habían aceptado cuando los vieron tener _casi _sexo, la verdad solo fueron unos besos, en el cuarto de Kanda, _una situación muy vergonzosa cabe recalcar_, precisamente los vieron Lenalee y Miranda que empezaron saltar y a gritar como unas locas, Kanda quería seguir y ellas _también querían_, pero él estaba que explotaba de la vergüenza. Ese fue el primer "round" de sentido común vs ¡están todos locos! Después le siguió cuando Lenalee le contó a su hermano y se regó por TODA la Orden, qué ¿Cómo lo supo? Fácil, TODA la Orden llegó al cuarto de Kanda, _que ya era casi suyo también_, con regalos, bombas* y un pastel. La Orden comenzó a celebrar en el cuarto de Kanda, _como si ellos fueran un matrimonio_, ahí fue el segundo "round" de sentido común vs ¡están todos locos!

El tercer "round" fue el más vergonzoso expuesto en sus cortos dieciocho años, ellos estaba ugh… en...bueno…en…._esa _parte de_ eso_ cuando…em...Toda la Orden entró al comedor, lo están haciendo ahí, gritando por comida. Más tarde Lavi trajo, con una sonrisa, muchos regalos pervertidos. Ahí perdió el sentido común y llegó a la conclusión de que no había nada que los sorprendiera y eso era aún más sorprendente en sí. Pero así estaba bien, _muy bien_.

•

**Época***: la verdad no me acuerdo de la época, así que supuse que era, de lo que recuerdo de los escenarios del anime, más o menos en 1880.

**Bombas***: En donde yo vivo, se le dice bombas a el plástico (?) de colores relleno de Helio con una cuerda al final para sostenerlo.

Estaba pensando hacer un Mpreg ¿Qué les parece la idea?

¡Espero y me ayuden con mi meta!

Recuerden que los reviews previenen el VIH Sida~

¿Reviews?


	7. Nuestro Mundo

**Recuerden:** mi meta para este fanfic "30 besos festivos" es tener al menos 300 reviews en el capítulo final (30), espero y me colaboren en esta meta. Gracias por leer.

Realmente no me he sentido con las ganas de seguir con este fanfic, he tenido pocos reviews y aunque me alegra que me escriban que les gusta, son solo unas/os pocos (no digo que sus comentarios no cuenten). Sin contar que he estado más concentrada en otros proyectos que en este en sí.

Quiero mirar en que puedo arreglar en este fanfic para que sea más llamativo y más personas quieran dejar un review, así que por favor escribirme en que está mal el fanfic, que sugieren que haga, etc. Para mejorar los capítulos que faltan. Sí no veo mucha participación no lo dejaré pero si demoraré (más de lo acostumbrado) en dejar un nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias.

Gracias por sus lindos reviews: **kotoko-noda****, ****kaoryciel94****, ****ZakuryMinashiro****, YO, ****Stein.**

**kaoryciel94****: **Ya sé que es un poco tarde, pero con gusto ayudo a tu fanfic . ¡Todo por llenar el mundo de literatura yaoi! ¡Yay!

•

_**Porque la poca originalidad no mata:**_

"**Nuestro mundo"**

Kanda comenzó a pelear con el encargado de la ropa, Allen suspiro.

Kanda comenzó a ahorcar el encargado de la ropa, a Allen le dio vergüenza ajena.

Kanda ahora estaba matando literalmente al encargado de la ropa, Allen estaba intentando quitar de encima a su pareja del pobre hombre.

Kanda salía victorioso con un par de pequeñas ropitas, Allen solo quiso pedirle al cielo paciencia.

Kanda le besó como más le gusta a Allen, Allen solo pudo dar un pequeño quejido y sonreír como si su vida se fuera en ello.

-¿A qué no son tiernos?- le dijo susurrante Lavi a Lenalee mientras los dos observaban el pequeño bulto, llamado comúnmente barriga, del peliblanco.

-¡Si, son demasiado adorables!-grito la mujer.

-Y están tan absolutamente perdidos en su pequeño mundo de amor que ni cuenta se dan de nuestro seguimiento hace más de una hora.

•

¿Quedo claro el hecho de que Allen está embarazado?

Es que quedó un poco no sé ¿Indirecto? xD

Bueno el próximo capítulo ya está escrito, dependiendo de lo que me digan para mejorar lo estaré modificando. Si hay reviews y toda la cosa, lo estaré subiendo dentro de ocho días.

¡Espero y me ayuden con mi meta!

Recuerden que los reviews previenen el VIH Sida~

¿Reviews?


End file.
